


Zoinks Indeed

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Halloween, Het, Romance, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani wasn’t supposed to be going to the Halloween party alone, but her plans changed
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Zoinks Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> A full month late for Halloween but I refuse to post a Halloween story in December so this will have to do!   
> Set during the season 9 Halloween episode

“Are you sure about this?” 

Steve knew his voice betrayed his doubt and, as he stood in front of the mirror, pulling at the neck of the green t-shirt he was wearing, he knew his face showed the exact same emotion. 

Standing in front of him, in between him and the mirror, Noelani looked up, her hands stilling as she fussed with her wig. “You look great,” she told him and she’d never lied to him before but he was pretty sure she was now. “Once you have the wig-”

“No wig.” Steve did not have to think about that but from the way Noelani looked at him - the closest thing to a Joe White Coronado stare he’d seen in years - she didn’t agree with him. 

“How can you be Shaggy with a Navy SEAL buzz cut?” she asked. 

Which, fine, Steve could give her that one. It was a totally reasonable question. Still, he deflected by rubbing his hand over his hair. “This is not a buzz cut.” She narrowed her eyes and, sensing she was about to further object, Steve kept on going. “Besides...” He pulled at the shirt again. “Don’t I have the wrong build for Shaggy?”

Noelani turned her attention back to the mirror, straightening the short, dark wig she was wearing and Steve took a second to admire the short, dark skirt she was wearing, to say nothing of the way the orange turtleneck clung to her curves. “Shaggy can scoop a freaking Great Dane up in his arms and run like hell,” she pointed out. “Shaggy’s hiding some serious muscle under that green t-shirt.” She met his eyes in the mirror again, briefly, before her eyes shifted to his biceps. Which were not hiding under his shirt in the slightest. In fact, the cut of the shirt emphasized rather than hid them. 

And from the sudden sparkle in Noelani’s eyes, she wasn’t upset about the lack of authenticity. 

“I always thought that was a fear response,” Steve countered, keeping his voice level even as he stepped right up behind her, his hands landing on her waist, bringing their lower bodies into contact. “You know, like lifting a car off a trapped kid.” And if one hand dipped lower, to run along the hem of her skirt? Well, she didn’t seem to have any complaints about that either, not if the way she pressed herself against him was anything to go by. 

“That’s a good point.” She sounded a little breathless as he pressed a kiss to her cheek - he would usually try for her neck but the damn turtleneck rendered that an impossibility. 

“How about we skip the costume party?” he suggested, pushing his hand under her skirt, up her thigh, pushing his luck a little too. Noelani loved costume parties, Halloween being her favourite holiday. It was one of her friends who was throwing the party tonight and Noelani had suggested they do a couple’s theme and she’d been so excited that Steve couldn’t say no to her. 

Right now, however, he was thinking of several things he’d rather do. 

Noelani pursed her lips, almost like she was considering it.

And then the worst thing that could happen happened. 

Steve’s phone started to ring. 

“No!” Noelani’s eyes were wide because she knew, she must have known, what was going to happen next. Steve gave her an apologetic glance as he took out his cell from his back pocket and, once he saw the number, doubled the intensity. “Don’t answer it!”

But they both knew that being the leader of Five-0 didn’t work like that. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, bringing his phone to his ear. “McGarrett.” 

LIstening to the details of the case - a child’s drawings looking eerily like a crime scene - Steve knew why they’d called on Five-0. Still, when he hung up, throwing the phone on Noelani’s bed, he went over to her, laid his hands on her shoulders. “I am so sorry,” he said and he actually meant it. 

She sighed, picked at his shirt with a resigned air. “We would have got away with it,” she said, “if it wasn’t for your meddling phone.” 

He chuckled at that, drew on years of childhood memories and a few more recent ones with Charlie Williams to say, in his best Shaggy voice, “Zoinks, Velma,” and it was all worth it to hear her laugh. “I promise,” he said in his normal voice, “I will make it up to you.” 

She sighed again, tilted her face up to his, an obvious invitation. “You’d better.” 

He kissed her then, slowly, throughly and if he got a little lost in the moment when she helped him peel off his t-shirt, well, no-one would know but the two of them. 

A change of clothes and one or two false starts later, he headed to the office while Noelani headed off to the party. He was expecting to get the odd picture or two of the night - Noelani occasionally liked to let him know what he was missing, oftentimes with a flirty, if not downright risqué caption - but he was more than surprised to hear that she was changing her plans completely. 

“You’re going where?” 

“Camp Hina.” Her voice was tinny and he could hear the car engine in the background. “Jerry and Eric are up there looking for-”

“I know what they’re looking for; Jerry asks me to go up there every year.” Steve ran a hand over his face. Jerry had ramped up the urgency this year because of the development plans. Roping in Noelani was a new development. “You’re seriously bringing up some ground penetrating radar? That’s a fifteen thousand dollar machine...”

“Tomorrow’s Halloween,” she reminded him, like he could forget. “What could be more fun than digging in the forest, searching for bones?”

“I can think of several things.” He was teasing her, but, with the memory of their aborted plans fresh in his mind, only a little. Plus, they both knew he wasn’t going to be spending quality time with her any time soon.

“If your case wraps, you can come up and help us?” she suggested and he knew he had it bad when he actually considered it. “But I’ll be staying there tonight... and the cell reception is kinda spotty, so you might not hear from me...”

Steve sighed, knowing her mind was made up. “Just be careful, okay?” 

“Isn’t that my line?” There was a smile in her voice and he felt himself smiling too. 

“So it’s a mutual thing.” He knew he should hang up, but something kept him on the line. “I mean it, okay? And call me if you need me.” 

“I promise.” 

Somehow, he didn’t feel better. Even though he knew it was one of Jerry’s crazy theories which usually proved baseless, even though he knew he was acting more like Danny than he really ought to be, he couldn’t shake the niggling feeling that something was off. That Noelani was in danger. Years of training made it easy for him to compartmentalise, to push away the thought, but it was always there, pushing at the edge of his consciousness, flaring bright every time he glanced at his phone and it remained stubbornly devoid of Noelani’s name. 

Still though, when his phone rang as he was watching a serial killer being put into a police cruiser, even though he didn’t recognise the number, his stomach still dropped when he heard what exactly had happened. 

He didn’t even change out of his tac gear, simply stripping off his vest and stowing it in the back of his truck, along with his weapon. Then, foot to the floor, he made his way to King’s General, only realising how worried he’d been when he rounded a corner and saw Noelani standing there. 

He called out her name and she turned instantly, relief flooding her face when she saw him. Next thing he knew, she was in his arms, her face buried in his chest, her arms tight around his waist. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he let his cheek fall to the top of her head, closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The scent of acrid smoke tickled the back of his throat and his stomach flipped over at the reminder of just how much danger she’d been in. 

Pulling back, he cupped her face in his hands, looked her up and down. “Are you okay?” he demanded and she nodded shakily. “Are you sure?”

She nodded again. “I’m fine, Steve,” she said, glancing around at the rest of the group. “We all are.” When Steve followed her gaze, he saw two people, a man and a woman, that he didn’t recognise, as well as Eric and, with a start, he recognised Jerry, covered head to toe in dried mud, only his face clean. 

“Jerry,” he said, nodding to Eric too. “How’s your friend?” 

Jerry ran a hand over his face. “He’s still in surgery,” he said, “but he’s going to be fine.” His gaze fell to Noelani, a small smile crossing his lips. “Thanks to Noelani.” 

Noelani leaned a little closer against Steve, pressing her side against his. Taking the hint, he slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer still. “I don’t know about that,” she demurred and Eric, uncharacteristically subdued, shook his head. 

“The EMTs said he wouldn’t have made it if she wasn’t there,” he told Steve. “She’s a total rock star.” 

Steve squeezed Noelani’s shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me that, Eric.” Noelani let her head fall to his shoulder, her arm moving around his waist and Steve didn’t have to look down at her to know that she was exhausted. 

“C’mon, rock star,” he said. “Let’s get you home.” 

He thought she might argue the point, might want to stay until Jerry’s friend got out of surgery. Instead though, she nodded, exchanged hugs with everyone there and didn’t say a word as, his arm once more around her shoulders, he led her out towards his truck. 

On the drive back to her house, she told him all the details, the dog bones hiding the real body, the camp counsellor who had returned to the scene of the crime, how Jerry’s friend Gordy had hidden their cell phones and car keys to trick them, only to have his throat slit, how she’d tried to stop the bleeding as the cabin filled with smoke. She was trembling by the time she finished, goosebumps on her skin, which he figured was the adrenaline wearing off and he didn’t think twice about reaching across and taking her hand in his. 

“So,” he quipped as he slid his key into her front door, “this is the trouble you get into when I ditch you on Halloween.” 

She laughed at that, some of the tension visibly leaving her body, whether from his words or the fact that she was home safely he didn’t know. “It was like a real life Scooby Doo episode,” she admitted. “He would have got away for it if it wasn’t for those meddling kids.” 

He said the last few words at the same time as her and they laughed together. Pulling her into a hug, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. “C’mon,” he said. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Noelani wrinkled her nose which was not the reaction he’d been expecting. “Shower first,” she said. “Between pushing the GPR all morning and then the smoke...”

Steve tilted his head, seeing all the possibilities. “I’ll wash your back.” 

“Best offer I’ve had all day.” 

Hand in hand, they made their way to the bedroom when Noelani went straight to the mirror, pulling the elastic from her braid and starting the slow process of unravelling it. She was slower than usual, Steve noted and when she raised her arms slightly and he saw her wince, he understood why. The GPR, as well as being an expensive piece of equipment, was a heavy one and he couldn’t imagine Noelani had been eager to let anyone else manoeuvre it. Plus, he knew what the ground was like at places like Camp Hina, rough didn’t even come close to doing it justice. 

“Here,” he said, walking up behind her and letting his fingers tangle in her hair. “Let me.” Slowly, carefully, he picked the braid apart, going slowly because some parts were tangled and matted together. Once that was done, he reached around her, lifting her hairbrush and just as slowly, just as carefully, he brushed her hair until it was smooth and shining, falling around her shoulders, totally tangle free. All the while he worked in silence, he was watching her in the mirror, watching how her eyes closed, how her lips parted slightly, how her breathing deepened as her shoulders relaxed. 

She almost looked like she could be asleep right there on her feet and he grinned as he leaned down, pressed a kiss where her tank top met her skin. “Still want that shower?”

His voice, even to his own ears, was husky. When she answered him, hers was equally so. “Yes.” 

Ever the gentleman, he followed her into the shower, helped her shampoo her hair, his fingers massaging slow circles into her scalp. She tilted her head back to rinse the suds out, her eyes huge and dark on his as he ran his hands across her hair, down her back, making sure she was completely free of any bubbles before leaning down and kissing her. Only for a moment though, then he was reaching for the washcloth and shower gel, applying it liberally to the cloth before applying the cloth to her skin, moving slow circles up and down her body as her fingers tightened on his biceps and her breathing quickened. 

He took his time with her, rinsing out the cloth more than once, letting the water and his hands run down her skin until she was trembling against him. Only then did he lean in and kiss her again and this time there was nothing brief about it. This time it was open mouths and tongues and his arms pulling her close against him as hers wound around his neck. 

He didn’t know how long they kissed like that but they were both breathing hard when they stood, forehead to forehead and he whispered, “Turn around.” Her eyes were impossibly dark as she bit her lip, doing as she was told, bracing her hands against the wall as Steve’s hands found her hips. He slid inside her in one long, smooth thrust and her low moan of pleasure echoed off the tiles. 

“That good?” he asked her but he already knew the answer. Just like he knew he’d do anything to hear her make that sound over and over again. Another slow thrust in and out, then another and he got his wish, this time accompanied by a noise that might have been his name. His fingers flexed on her hips. “You like that, Noelani?” 

“Oh, God, Steve.” It was almost a sob and he leaned in, kissed her shoulder, her neck, using his tongue, his teeth, anything to make her writhe against him, almost frantic now. Another thrust made her gasp, clench around him. “Steve, please...”

“I got you, Noelani... I got you.” He started to move in earnest then, making sure to hit that same spot every time, the noises coming from Noelani’s lips becoming louder and more urgent with every stroke until she shouted his name and he felt her coming around him, her eyes closed and her head thrown back as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. He kept on moving, prolonging the moment and, as he felt her starting to come down, he snaked his right hand around, fingers unerringly finding her clit and applying just the right amount of pressure to have her shaking in his arms a second time. He gave in to his own release then, sure his left hand must be leaving bruises on her hip but too far gone to care. 

They stayed in the shower afterwards, cleaning up and kissing until the water began to cool. Then he wrapped her up in the softest, fluffiest towel he could lay his hands on - and he was grateful they were at Noelani’s place because it meant there was a lot of choice - and made sure she was dry before he scooped her up in his arms, grinning down at her as she looped her arms around his neck. 

“Zoinks, indeed,” she said and he knew she was thinking of their conversation the previous evening. “Is that what you meant by making it up to me?” 

He grinned, didn’t even have to think about his answer. “Sweetheart,” he said and the term of endearment made her grin too. “I haven’t even started.” 

She smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss. “Best Halloween ever,” she said as their lips met. 

He didn’t disagree. 


End file.
